smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Handedness
Handedness refers to the dominant use of a particular hand among humans when performing tasks such as writing. This is usually identified as the person being either right-handed or left-handed. Ambidexterity is the proficient ability to use both hands with equal ease, and is very rare to find naturally among humans. Mainstream Smurfs Media As shown through instances of the cartoon show, Poet and Brainy are right-handed and Smurfette is ambidextrous, though this may simply be inconsistency on the part of the producers since the series was created mainly for children. In "Once in a Blue Moon" after learning that Baby Smurf is being returned to the stork due to a mistake, she writes an angry letter with her right hand. This is followed up with "The Lost City of Yore" in which she is writing in her diary with her right hand. Later in "The Smurfs' Fire Brigade," she is writing in it with her left hand and using the right hand to fan herself. In the Sony Pictures mini-film, Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow, Reporter Smurf is first seen writing with his right hand when interviewing Brainy. At the end of the film when he is interviewing Lazy, however, he uses his left hand. Although this is non-canonical to the Smurfs cartoon series, it suggests he may also be ambidextrous. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Vanity's "twin brother" Century is considered left-handed, given that he is a mirrored version of Vanity, who is normally right-handed. Empath himself is predominantly right-handed, but has been taught to use both his hands (and even his feet) for tasks that require proficient dexterity, such as painting in the novel. Orbit is considered a natural left-handed Smurf. All Psyches are predominantly right-handed, since they were created by the Psyche Master to be uniform creatures with little variation between each other. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) 95% of mortal races are right-handed, and there are varying cultural reactions to the birth of left-handed babies. In some societies, such as orckind and trollkind, left-handedness is considered malignant, a sign of a curse of some sort (not helped by Zanzil when he became a Witch Doctor and locked himself on Storm Island, with enough magic to cause a second sundering - he was lefthanded.) In other societies, like human, it is considered a sign of uniqueness. Left-handers are more likely to have a Mark of the Stars on their body, so while few in number, they often represent the world's sorcerors, mages, druids, warlocks and other spellcaster masters. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, hand-orentiation is developed in the late infant stage of life for humans and Smurfs. Humans The majority of humans, including Princess Savina, King Gerard, and Sirs Johan and Josten, are right-handed, but not all. Falla is considered left-dominant ambidextrous because she tends to write with her left hand, but does most every other activity with the right. Up until Savina notices, everyone assumes she is right-handed. Peewit is right-handed, but likes to use both hands whenever possible; he is even capable of doing some activities with his feet, as demonstrated in "The Enchanted Baby" where he played the harp with one foot and used his hands to eat. Smurfs In the Smurf Village, most every Smurf is right-handed, including Brainy, Poet, Handy, and Papa Smurf. Smurfette has actually taught herself to write with her left hand, but she does not call herself ambidexterous. Clumsy is considered "no-handed" because he so rarely writes, and whichever hand he uses, his penmanship is awful. However, Moxette is discovered to be left-handed in "The Smurfs of Poetry" after Brainy sees her writing in his studio, and so Papa Smurf explains how dominant hands can affect the way one's brain is configured (left-handed people are more right-brained, artistic thinkers while right-handed people are more left-brained, logical thinkers). Dreamy Smurf is also suspected to be left-handed as a result of this lesson. Category:Open to Community Category:Abilities Category:Natural phenomena